


From yesterday's ashes, tomorrow is born

by evanescentdawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Character Development, Gen, Light Angst, Wave Arc (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: It wasn't until the misty fog clouded her vision, and that she heard his scream crackling through the air piercing her soul and she ran forward only to have caught his body— that she took a step back. And really looked.He was dead.





	From yesterday's ashes, tomorrow is born

**Author's Note:**

> _From these seeds,_   
>  _will spring forth_   
>  _with new resolution_   
>  _a new flower_

It started with a skip, her heart beating at the sight of him, her cheeks flushing with red each time she saw him. She thought it was love, her voice squealing at the thought of marrying him and she was only eleven.

_Ignorant of his pain and his past, blind and only thinking about his 'cool' attitude as she forced herself onto him._

It wasn't until the misty fog clouded her vision, and that she heard his scream crackling through the air piercing her soul and she ran forward only to have caught his body— that she took a step back. And looked.

He wasn't breathing he was injured, with tiny needles stabbed into his body. He was bleeding, his pale skin green with sick.

She went cold. It can't be true she tried to reason, this isn't sasuke it has to be an illusion. She remembers the time with Kakashi, the genjutsu, how the fake sasuke was bleeding and asking for help. But only this time, its real and he's dead.

And she realised with horror on her face he isn't the same boy who stood in front of her, the white and red fan on his back striking bold, he isn't the invincible boy from the academy, the images she conceived in her mind.

_He was only sasuke, a genin, a human, that could die anytime._

She burst into tears, cradling his body close gripping tight on to him and not legging go. _He's dead. He's dead. He's–_

Then. "Sakura, get off me your heavy, "

Suddenly, the world shook with vibrant waves. Her grip on him tightened, her knuckles turning a ghost white, but, she was smiling. Her lips stretched wide as her face stuffed into the burrow of his neck. His voice was unkind and gruff as usual _but_ –

But.

He was back and alive, and that's all that mattered. She could feel the beat of his heart, and that's all that mattered.

.

.

.

Sakura is silent on the way back, strolling in the back, still trembling from the shock.

_His dried blood in between her nails_

Each time she breathes, the trails of his scent on her dress clogs her nostrils, making her gasp for oxygen. She bites the insides of her cheeks looking up each second, her green eyes glossy with unshed tears as she looks at his back, trying to make sure he is there. Watching him. His slightly staggered movement. Naruto and him arguing as usual, Kakashi-sensei reading his book on the sidelines, but, all she can see is _–_

_his deathly sick face every time,_

_his broken body cradled in her tiny, frail arms_

and it's killing her.

Suddenly, she feels a rush of boiling anger but, she clamps it down as soon as she feels it. She remembers Haku and Zabuza. The falling snow, how the mighty ninja fell, how demon ninja was crying, caressing Haku's cheek in his hand. And _she can't hate._

Her thoughts about the world as black and white have changed, there is now some grey in the mix.

She stares at that moment, gazing at her team in silence. And as if they felt the same tug, they look back, Kakashi-sensei's eye smiles, Naruto's obnoxious voice booms at her ( _Sakura-chan!_ ) as he smiles wild and Sasuke's indifferent face, yet, an oddly soft look in his eyes and–

_the tension is less_

_the trembles are stopping_

Konoha is near, she can see the large red gates

and they are alive

_he is alive_

and there's a hidden, untouched strength inside her blossoming, and as she steps back into konoha, into home, there is new purpose singing in her bones, newfound resolve.

_Dawn bleeding into the night sky, behind her._

**Author's Note:**

> _Sunlight warmth_   
>  _breathing into her bones,_   
>  _tears falling from her eyes,_   
>  _as inside her ribcage_   
>  _within her heart,_   
>  _a rainbow forms_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _as from weakness, strong is born._


End file.
